Song Angels
by macie1226
Summary: There is hell on Earth, and what will Macie, AKA Me, do when the sake of humanity is on her shoulders. My first story, give me credit and send me ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Song Angels

By: Macie Chesson

Chapter one: Insane

Chapter two: Meeting Anica

Chapter three: Hell on Earth

**Summary: **

My name is Macie. A twenty- one year old girl in the year 2021. Through my life I have had unusual visions, that have brought me to believe that I was going crazy. But on December 26, 2021, the day I turn twenty-two. Everything goes wrong. What will I do when hell literally breaks out on earth? Heaven and hell are pushed onto Earth, fighting for control. Hell has waited many years for the right time to strike, and heaven has been preparing too. But what happens when I have the most important part in the war that could destroy all humanity? Critical decisions are to be made quickly, the sake of the Earth is on my shoulders. And Heaven is even counting on me. But thankfully I am not alone. _**'What To Do?!'**_

**Chapter One- **

**Insane**

_**I kept running, grasping my aching chest. I fell to my knees heaving from exhaustion. My face was hot from all my crying and my tears, their salty taste was bitter against my tonnage. I was unable to get up, no matter how much I struggled. My body just gave up and would go no farther. " Is this the end of me? " I wondered. I heard many dogs snarl and growl and men shout into the night saying, " I found her. Now take her down! " One of the men pulled the trigger on a rifle that was pointed at my heart…..**_

**I jumped up ready to scream. Jessica, my room-mate and my best friend, still lay asleep. I took a nice relaxing bath to calm me down. " I have that same stupid dream every-night…. ****WHY****?! " I slammed my fist against the side of the bathtub. I looked at the holographic calendar and it read, December 25, 2021. 5:28 A.M. **

" **Crap! " I yelled as I quickly raced to get into my cloths. **

**By mistake I woke up Jessica who had a terrible headache last night. And the way she looked at me, she apparently still had it. " Thanks for being so quiet Macie!! It is 5:30 in the morning!! " She growled and tried to get back to sleep. I ran towards the door and scanned my eye to unlock the dorm's door. " Sorry. " I muffled but I could say no more. I was already late enough. I raced down the hallways. Looking at the monitors that always had flashed with the news or sports. All the flashing gave me a headache.**

**I had forgotten to pick up the Christmas gifts I had ordered from store catalogs. I was supposed to get them last night and I had to exchange gifts with family and friends. I got to my truck and I put my finger on the scanner to unlock my car door. Only the annoying thing was that I had to do it a second time because the first time it did not respond. **

**It was so annoying to unlock things nowadays. Either you had to scan your eye, pluck one of your hairs from your head and scan that. Some locks were even voice activated. Other locks you had to scan your eye, finger, or your hand! ( In 2016, it became law that you had to get a chip implanted in your hand when you became 16. The chip had your personal record of school and health. And how many times you have gotten a ticket or been in jail and why you got put in jail. ) If you got pulled over the cop would scan your hand and the chip would input the reason and money needed to be paid. And it will not be changed until you pay the fee.**

**I think sometimes it is quick, but other times it makes me want to rip my hair out! Why have so many ways to unlock a simple door.**

_**I sat in a grey room. Only one door was in the room, no windows. The room was mad of what looked like metal. It was gloomy, cold, and smelled like cleaners. In front of me sat a black looking mirror, you could tell that it was a one-way window. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Someone was watching me! A voice, apparently from one of the people in the other room. **_

" _**Why did you kill her?"**_

_**I was confused, " I killed no one! Now let me go!"**_

_**There was a long pause that made me uneasy. My stomach was tying itself in a knot, and that knot tightened every time I took a breath.**_

" _**We know you did it so just admit it and we will help you."**_

_**I moved around in my chair getting angrier and angrier. I picked up the chair and slammed it into the glass over and over. The glass started cracking and two guards rushed in. They held me down against my will as I struggled. " I killed no one!" I screamed in complete rage.**_

**I opened my eyes and slammed on my breaks. I looked around, taking deep breaths.**_Maybe I am going crazy…_** I thought. My head pulsed as I picked up the gifts and headed over to my families' houses and exchanged gifts with them. Next I exchanged with my friends when I got back on campus. The last gift was for Jessica so I headed back to our dorm. She sat on her bed listening to music and reading a comic. **

" **Got you something Jessie!"****I took out the present. " Merry Christmas!"**

**Jessica sat up and put her headphones on her shoulders and gave an extra big smile. " Thank you Macie, that was very thoughtful!" She opened it and gasped in awe.**

**It was a quilt I had made for her. It said,**

**A Friend is loyal,**

**Always by your side,**

**A Friend is truthful,**

**No matter what the cost,**

**A Friend stands beside you,**

**Through the Good and Bad,**

**A Friend is forever,**

**And Forever you will be mine.**

**She hugged it tightly and quickly grabbed something that was near her. " Here you go Macie! For you a gift, and a Merry Christmas!"**

**I smiled as I tore through the wrapping. It was a giant stuffed animal dog! **

" **Thank You So Much! "**

**We laughed and talked and Taylor and Hannah joined in with the laughter. We had a great time kidding around. Gossip, stories, and jokes were passed back and forth between us. We were rolling on the floor laughing. It was great!**

**Later that night, Hannah and Taylor left to go to their dorms to get some sleep. So Jessica and I went to bed. But I sat up thinking hard until I started to ****get**** another headache. I fell asleep quickly before the headache got worse.**

_**It was dark and wet, but through the blackness of the night. I could tell that I was wading in a shallow river. I felt someone behind me but I did not turn to look to see who it was, for some reason I just kept walking forward.**_

"_**Just keep walking forward and everything will be over soon."**_

_**I stopped and looked at the ripples in the water, I saw droplets of blood drip into it. I put my hand on my face and felt a cut on my left cheek. I was ignoring the man's constant screaming at me to keep waking forward. I felt someone grab my neck and start to choke me. I kicked and kicked. Digging my nails into his arm, hoping that he would release his grip on me. But nothing was working and I was quickly running out of air……**_

**I opened my eyes but could see nothing but black.**

"**She's awake! She's awake!" Someone said with an excited voice.**

**I clawed at my eyes and all I could feel were bandages.**

" **I can't…. I can't see. Why can't I see?" I calmed down a bit but still fidgeted as I awaited their answer.**

"**Your dorm caught fire so quickly, somehow before the alarm went off your dorm was already engulfed in flames."**

**The nurse told me how I had lost my sight temporally from smoke and that Jessica was fine. **

**I listened to her, she had a very kind voice. I put my hand on my skin and felt all the burns and than felt my tinged hair. I heard the nurse leave and someone come in.**

"**So not the best way to spend a birthday huh?"**

**I knew exactly who it was, It was Jessica. I laughed and she hugged me. She helped me out of the hospital after they took off the bandages one hour later and pushed my wheelchair onto campus. I had bad burns on the bottom of my feet and could not walk. **

**Zane and Drew helped me into my room and set me onto my bed. They told me Happy Birthday, ( Along with almost everyone on campus because they heard what had happened. ) And than left.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-**

**Meeting Anica**

**I woke up and walked outside, but it was not the busy campus grounds I was used to. It was empty, no one walked across the campus to get to class. Well, no one was even outside! I started to hear whispers in my head. It sounded like a million people trying to talk into my ear. But one voice stood out the most. I clenched my head. **

" **All around you what do you see? ****Nothing!!**** " It laughed demonically and I shuddered. " And you are all the cause of this!" It seemed to dance around in my head, accusing me of whatever it was that it was talking about.**

" **What is all my fault?" I screamed out in terror and in pain. But the voice continued to taunt me. **

" **You the unusual one, are the cause of this! You, the one even unfit to be called human. Macie, the misfit!" It laughed an earsplitting laugh.**

" **Macie the Misfit caused all! Can't you see misfit, we rule now. You shall fall down to us. Us, the powerful ones. Us, the ones who make fear and bad happen to all! Us, the creators of wars and fire!"**

" **Wars and fires?! What about them? Who are you??" I stuttered out so fast it seemed like one big question. I could only keep my eyes half open as I watched the demonic creature dance around me. I closed my eyes once again**

**I woke up in a familiar white room.**

" **Why did you do it?"**

**It struck me the minute they asked that question. But I was going to follow my vision as closely as I could and follow my destiny.**

" **Kill who?" I stuttered out as I looked around.**

" **Bessie, the nurse who removed your bandages! You stabbed her when she came in to check on you after she removed your bandages!"**

"**No! No, I didn't!" I grabbed my chair and threw it into the glass, trying to get out. Three people ran in, one of them pointed at me and the others grabbed me. " You did it misfit.. I mean Macie! You know you did, I saw you! " I looked up at the person pointing at me.**

**He had the same demonic smile and black eyes as the demon who taunted me.**

**I struggled, " It was him," I pointed at the man. " He framed me! He is a demon in disguise. He is only fooling you!"**

**The man smiled a evil, but calm smile. " This girl does not even know what she is saying. She already has been named insane by the court! She even admitted to killing the nurse. Take her and lock her up good and tight."**

**The guards suddenly fell onto the ground. There stood Hannah and Jessica. " Don't just sit there like an idiot. Hurry up and run!" **

**I slowly got up in shock and ran after them, wondering what happened to that demon who had framed me.**

**We ran through the night into the woods. When dogs started snarling that was it… I knew it. I ran faster as the adrenalin powered me through fear.**

" **Run faster misfit! Run, run, run!" The little demon was telling me from on my shoulder. I slapped at it to try and knock it off of me. It only laughed and spat at me. I threw a punch at it, but it knocked me off balance. I fell onto the ground.**

**My knee's were weak and I stumbled every time I tried to get up. My heart raced even more when the guards and the cops ran through the bushes. And I cried out in fear as I saw they all were holding guns. The guards even showed sadness for my soon to be fate. I sat up as one of the cops held up a gun, aiming at my heart. He stuttered to pull the trigger but soon regained the courage to end my young life. A gunshot rang out through the air and screams were heard too. I feel to the ground as the sounds faded out and my vision went white.**

**I got up from the grass, looking around. I ran my fingers through my hair, my hair was straight and not one hair was out of place. I was clean and seemed to be shining with a curious glow. I jumped up.**

"**WHAT IS GOING ON?!****" I screamed. I didn't know what happened. I was sure I had died, my blood still stained the place were I had gotten up. But I had nothing wrong with me now. '**_**Am I a ghost?'**_

**I heard a laugh, it sounded like a woman's voice. I turned but nothing showed behind me. I turned and I was standing face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I jumped and backed up. She giggled and walked towards me. Her smile and grace kept me from running away. I stuttered but she shushed me.**

" **Come on! We have work to do!" She smiled and something showed behind her back. My eyes almost popped out when I saw they were wings. I just stood there, like a deer in headlights. **

**She looked at me funny. " You don't know do you?" She shock her head and whispered gently to herself. I shook my head in confusion, hoping someone would tell me something. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, she was interrupted when something rustled in the bushes. Jessica walked out clumsily and cursed herself when she tripped. Jessica and I hugged each other for as long time before we looked at each other in awe.**

" **Okay, so what is up? Macie died, so she is an angel. Only I did not die and why the HECK am I one?" Jessica fussed. The angel shook her head and looked at me. **

" **Humph, You two ask a lot of questions." She sighed heavily. I looked at her carefully. Not knowing whether to fear or stare at her.**

"**First of all, what is your name?" My eyes twinkled in the darkness as she seemed to drift there and smile.**

"**My name is Anica, Macie. Just Anica." **

**I was about to ask how she knew my name until I saw Jessica. She was spinning around watching as the world seemed to spin around her. Her brown hair trailed after her like a gentle wave in the ocean. **

**Anica only stared at our behavior. I stopped immediately, so I did not embarrass myself. Anica growled a deep growl. It made me and Jessica step back from fear. She had golden rings spin around her as she slowly closed her eyes and quickly morphed into a wolf.**

**She bared her teeth towards the bushes and we still stood there frightened. A large cougar jumped out of the brush and attacked Anica. Anica grabbed onto the cougars back and bite ferociously into it. The cougar and Anica rolled over each other in a bloody fight. The cougar threw a paw at Anica and knocked her onto the ground. She slid across the ground but quickly stood on all four paws again. Anica growled a frighteningly deep growl and lunged at the cougar, grabbing onto it's neck. Her paw quickly cut it's neck and the cougar fell dead. **

**We were shaking at what we had just seen. Jessica broke out in a nervous sweat. Anica turned back into her human form again and walked towards us. She immediately saw the fear in our eyes and she walked towards us.**

"**You do not know yet," She swayed to the side. She picked a flower and played with it's gentle petals. "You see, you are not dead. You have only been reanimated as a Song Angel." She carefully and sweetly put the small daisy into her hair. **_**'**__What is the deal with this? I don't understand anything!' _**I thought. **

"**Let me put this easily, we are warriors, intended to fight in the war soon. A Song Angel is sent by God down to earth or recruited by another Song Angel, we take the form of wolves or wild dogs as the human's guardian angels. We have served good humans for years, but there're are also angels from hell as well. Those evil angels are called Fire Angels, They take the form of wild or big cats. Like that cougar you just saw, they are nothing but blood driven demon waiting to strike." It sounded crazy, but I believed it. **

**Anica looked into our eyes, and we looked into hers. We saw all of her memories of fighting and pain, I shut my eyes tight. From what I had saw, Fire Angels were exactly how Anica had said they were. They would do anything to put you in harm, in the most gruesome way they could. Anica grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Her face was serious now," Sing, sing to me right now!" Her voice was stern but gentle. I did what she was told only to be surprised at what I heard. It was a sound no mere person could ever make there selves or digitally. It was like a mix between a hum, a whistle, a song, and it had an echo to it. I opened my eyes to see that the world around me seemed to stop except for Anica and Jessica. **

**Jessica was looking at me in shock as she swung her head to look around at the motionless woods around me. Anica dropped onto her knee's.**

"**You are the one……… The nothing, you really are." She slowly got up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three-**

**Hell on Earth**

"**What?" I screamed, "You are making no sense at all!" **

**Anica stared at me, in almost astonishment. The wind rustled again as the world seemed to start moving again. "All in good time, now come along. We have much work to do." She looked back at us and than walked forward. We followed and traded confuzed looks as we trailed behind her.**


End file.
